This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Gastric emptying time and intestinal transit time are important factors in the assessment of normal gastrointestinal function. A reduced rate of gastric (stomach) emptying or 'gastroparisis'is a common finding in individuals with type 2 diabetes and patients with autoimmune disease. The purpose of this study will be to use the newly developed SmartPill (SmartPill Corporation, Buffalo, NY) technology to measure gastric emptying and intestinal transit time in the baboon model. Based on human studies, this new technology is capable of providing robust measures of these parameters in a non-invasive manner. The test subject must swallow a small indigestible capsule (26 x 13mm) that is slightly larger than a standard multivitamin pill. This capsule samples and then transmits data on pH, pressure, and temperature to a remove receiver as it passes through the intestine. The aims of the study are as follows: 1. Quantify gastric emptying and small bowel transmit time following ingestion of a liquid meal in baboons using SmartPill technology. 2. Determine the repeatability of gastric emptying and small bowel transmit times for a liquid meal in baboons. After an overnight fast, animals will be lightly anesthetized with ketamine to facilitate placement of an orogastric tube into the stomach. The liquid meal bolus (Ensure, Abbott Labs) will be administered through the tube, quickly followed by administration of the SmartPill through the tube. Following liquid meal/SmartPill administration, animals will be radiographed than retuned to their individual cage and allowed to recover. Movement of the SmartPill capsule through the intestine will then be monitored by the SmartPill data receiver positioned outside the cage. Monitoring will last for up to 36 hours (or the time taken for the capsule to pass) after meal administration. The SmartPill capsule will be recoved following excretion. This procedure will be repeated in each animal to determine the test-to-test repeatability of this technique.